Transformers: Not Quite Human
by Arivania Moons
Summary: Sum inside. Prequel to "Protector Chronicles". Rated for a reason. Warnings inside. Leave if you don't like child cruelty. 'Nuff said. Fantasy, AU, Hurt/Comfort, Death, Family
1. Kidnapped

Ari: Hallo! I decided to go ahead an upload this. It's the prequel to the first story of my "Protector Chronicles". I'm still working on it. I'm already a few chapters in, so I decided to post this one. I'll be posting the other two chapters I have done and then I'll work on finishing and posting the official first chapter of "Transformers: Protector Rising" or whatever I named it. I kinda forgot, but it'll be up soon! I swear it this time!

Mariel: I hope so. And let me guess, mentioned torture?

Yep.

Mariel: K.

Yomi: Ari owns nothing but the plot. And her... 'OCs'? Umm... *looks at me*

Ari: Oh, better go! Enjoy! *leaves*

**Summary: At only 5-years-old, Mariel Alice Witwicky is torn from her family. In a place that she is beginning to call home with a surrogate father and brother, she has only a few she hates. Well, a lot. The rest of the scientists who don't care she's a kid, Banacheck, and Simmons. She hates Banacheck the most seeing as he's the Director. In a place where she has begun to forget her true home, can she survive? Will she ever escape? What will become of her new father and brother? Will they escape with her? Or will they die? Will Mariel ever get back home?**

**Warning: mentioned torture; S7 bashing; character death; death; mentions of blood; child cruelty**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Transformers: Not Quite Human<strong>_

**Prologue: Kidnapped**

* * *

><p>-Dream-<p>

I was looking at a strange creature that reminded me of my triplet brother. But it couldn't be him, it was a robot! I was unsure what it was doing, but we both seemed to be concentrating. The robot blinked first. He groaned.

"**Dang it! You always win _!"** he said in defeat.

Wait. How did I know it was a he?! Sure, it _sounded_ like he was a he, but how could I have known before he spoke?! This dream was getting weirder and weirder by the second! Without my mind's consent, I spoke.

"**Hahahahaha! That 18 times in a row! You really need to practice more, _!"** I laughed.

"**Oh, ha ha. At least I beat you at One Pede, Two Pede!"** he retorted.

"**I thought I heard something over here, Generator!"**

Both of us gasped. No! We didn't want to be sent back! Wait. What? Now I was more confused as we hid, once again without my mind's consent. Three more robots, one about the size of me and the one next to me, and two much taller ones, walked into the 'alley', as it seemed we were in. They looked around. The tallest one, who was red in color, looked around.

"**Hello?"** he called softly.

I'm not sure what compelled me to do it, but I felt like me and the other one were safe. As I began to silently crawl out, the robot next to me hissed over a link. _**Sister, what are you doing?! We do not know these Cybertronians! They could take us back to the Pits! I want not that! _, get back here this instant!**_ He growled at me. I opted to ignore him, and my dream-self seemed to agree. So, I ignored him. Once out in plain view, the other… 'Cybertronians' saw me immediately. The elder ones (I think they are elder) gasped.

"Why is a sparkling here?! Last I heard the only sparklings without a home were in the pits of Kaon!" the red one exclaimed.

"**Unless,"** began the 'bearded' one, **"they left seeking a better home. Not many are brave enough to do so, though."** He explained.

The other 'sparkling' walked over to us as the 'adults' were conversing. I leaned back a bit. When the sparkling realized they were to close, they stepped back. I got into a more comfortable position.

"**Hello. I'm Orion Pax! That there is my generator, Alpha Trion, and the other one is his friend, Sentinel Prime!"** he, for lack of a better word, chirped.

When I went to answer, my 'brother' went over our bond. _**Do not converse with him! I don't trust him!**_ He growled. _He's really beginning to remind me of my real brother._ I thought.

"**H-hi…"** I said quietly.

"**Do you have a name? Are you here alone? ARE you actually from Kaon?!"** Orion asked, pressing for details a bit.

"**Well… Um… I, uh…"** I stumbled for the words. _**_! I won't tell you again! Do NOT converse with that Iaconian!**_ My 'brother' yelled. My hand twitched. _**How about you SHUT UP?! Look, they might be able to help us!**_ I yelled back over our bond before snapping it shut. I imagined it blocked by a diamond reinforced titanium wall. I inwardly snorted at his efforts to take it down. **"Um… I am _,"** I began, surprised at how the name that I couldn't understand rolled off my 'tongue', **"And yes. I am from Kaon… I'm not alone, but my brother, _, is being stubborn."** I finally got out. Geez. Was I shy or something?! … Then again, they did say orphan…

"**_? Hmm…. That's a great name! I like it!"** Orion said, smiling.

I smiled back. That's when Mr. Grumpy came out, glaring at me. It seemed that the adults finally noticed what was going on.

"**I thought I told you-"**

"**Not to converse. Blah, blah, blah! I'm not a hatchling or new spark, Brother!" **I retorted with a huff. He got really annoying at times. Wait. What? Okay, _now_ I was _really_ confused!

"**So it seems that you made more progress than us, Orion. Good. Now, do you two have a name?"**

"**_!"**

"…**.. _... No funny ideas, though!"**

"**Interesting names. I am Alpha Trion."** Alpha Trion introduced himself.

"**Sentinel Prime."** Said the Red one.

"**Generator, Sentinel sir, we can't just leave them! Nor should we take them back to Kaon!" **Orion said.

Sentinel Prime went to answer, but my world faded to black. And I heard laughing.

-End Dream-

I bolted up, freezing. I then realized I was sopping wet. Only _one_ of my siblings could be behind this. My eye twitched slightly. Slowly, I turned to see my triplet brother, Samuel "Sam" James Witwicky, there. And he was rolling around on the floor laughing. I sighed. I reached over and grabbed my slipper from right beside my bed. It was one with a hard underside, so it would hurt. I used all the strength in my small body to throw it at the other 5 year old.

"OW!" Sam yelled.

"That's for waking me up, in the middle of the night, from a very good dream!" I yelled. Well, actually, I don't remember it but I knew that it had to be important. But only thing stuck with me. A name. Orion Pax. But why was it so significant? I shook my head to clear it.

"So that's what da locomotive was…" a slightly accented voice said. I looked over to see my sleepy triplet sister sitting up in her bed. "Sam, ya shoul' know betta by now. Ya don' prank our sis' an' get 'way wit' it." She said.

I looked at my siblings. It was hard to believe that we were related at times. We all had brown hair, yes, but mine had silver-blue and crimson streaks while Sam's was just auburn. Our sister, Yomi Mallei Witwicky, had more coppery hair. Yomi was the tannest of us, and Sam was the next tannest. I had more porcine skin. It just seemed to be more pearly white, or at least just paler than a normal person's skin. Then there was out eye colors. Sam had hazel brown eyes, Yomi had dark chocolate brown eyes, and I had more silvery blue colored eyes.

"What are you three- Oh! Samuel! Why must you prank your sister in the middle of the night! Now I have to get her changed and her bed sheets changed before she catches a cold! RON! Please, sweetie, come with mommy!" Judith "Judy" Witwicky, out mother, fussed.

"Coming!" our father, Ronald "Ron" Witwicky called back.

I got up and followed my mother to the bath room. She got a hot bath going to as to warm me up. This was pretty normal. As I sat in the tub, I waited for my mom to come back. She normally helped me completely. But after 10 minutes, I got worried. I got out of the tub, dried myself, and put on my clothes, which took 10 more minutes. The fact that Mom hadn't come back while I was doing that worried me. I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. My eyes widened at the site of my mom on the floor. I ran over to her and found that she was breathing. That was good, right?

No matter what I tried for the next 10 minutes, Mom wouldn't wake up. I got even more worried. Before I could check on Dad, Yomi, and Sam, I heard something. I whirled around and fell back a bit. Thankfully not on Mom. Men in strange suits were there.

"Sir, we've found the target." He said into a strange device.

I got up and tried to run, but my arm was caught. I was hoisted up and over one of their shoulders. Determined not to let anything happen, I pounded on the guy's back.

"Put me down! When my mommy and daddy find out what you've done, they'll get you!" I yelled. But, I was ignored. "My mommy will get her bat! And you won't like it! She'll make sure you're black and blue!" I screamed. That's when it hit me. I knew that the neighbors would help! As I inhaled, one of the guys in back held a rag across my face. It had strange fumes on it. It made me dizzy. After a while, I was beginning to black out. I hopped that it was my brother trying to wake me by smothering a pillow over my face. That would be a relief!

I groaned as I woke. I felt like I had been hit on the head with a frying pan. I knew how that felt thanks to Sam. I looked around as I began to remember what just transpired. My eyes widened. It wasn't a dream! No! I whimpered. "Mommy? Daddy? Sammy? Yomi?" I called out, hopping that one was with me. Silence. Only silence. I sniffed as it became harder to not cry. I wanted my mommy and daddy. I wanted to go home!

"So you've awoken, child." A voice said from the shadows.

I looked around in fear. Four men appeared. One seemed younger than the other a bit. By at least 7-9 years. I knew this because I was being home schooled by mommy and daddy and I was a lot smarter that most my age. Each man had cold eyes, while the younger one looked shocked. All were in lab coats except one. He wore a suit. That meant he was the leader. Probably.

"A child? Banacheck, I'm not so-"

"Silence, Sermon. This child is perfect. Besides, I highly doubt her family will miss her. She _was_ one of three children." The one in the suit, 'Banacheck', cut off the other one.

I glared from where I was. I stood up. I wasn't going to be weak in front of them. Banacheck raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm… I had not anticipated this. I thought you said that she wouldn't be able to stand, Simmons," said Banacheck.

The one called Simmons shrugged. "I guess the serum wasn't as strong as we thought. After all, it was only a prototype. One test out of many to be performed." He replied.

"Indeed." Agreed Banacheck.

"How old?" asked the younger one.

"Eh? Oh… Hmm… Five, from the reports and background checks." Replied Simmons like it didn't matter.

My glare intensified. I _really_ hated the one called 'Simons'. And the one called Banacheck. But I was starting to like the other one. The one Banacheck called 'Sermon'.

"Sir, shall we?" asked the fourth one.

"Yes. Begin. I wish to know the human reaction to _all_ of these tests." Banacheck ordered.

I whimpered. That could _not_ be good…

* * *

><p>Ari: ... I'm evil, aren't I?<p>

Mariel: ...

Ari: I'll take that as a yes... *turns to readers* Anyways... So, how'd y'all like? Better than my first attempt for those that actually remember, right? Or is this just a good attempt? I'm open to constructive critism! But... If ya flame, I'll just use it to keep me warm! ... Or let Mariel make stuff explode.

Mariel: *perks up at "explode"* *puppy eyes* Please review?


	2. Burning Hatred

Ari: Okay... You guys are probably like "she's never done more than one chapter ever few weeks!". And yeah, well, I like to read a lot more than write, okay! Geez. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like.

**Disclaimer: I only own Yomi, Mariel, James, and Cade. Transformers and it's characters belong to their owners. Which revolve around Michael Bay and Hasbro. If there are any others, then just know this- I ONLY OWN MY OCS! Bye.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Transformers: Not Quite Human<span>_**

**Chapter One: Burning Hatred**

* * *

><p>At first, the tests were small. They tested the reactions of the human body to stuff like long radiation exposure. Apparently there were two others. A teen and an Adult. After we each were exposed for long periods of time, the adult got very, very ill. Then one day he wouldn't wake up. The teen took longer to get sick. But she soon recovered. I never got sick. And we had been exposed to a large amount for about 10 hours.<p>

"Interesting…" Banacheck had murmured.

The next test after that was how certain diseases affected adults, teens, and children. The first disease was cancer. After we got it, the second adult died. And so did the teen. I soon recovered on my own. Which baffled everyone.

"Interesting… And she was left unattended…" Banacheck had muttered.

Every test seemed to kill more and more 'subjects' and 'volunteers'. Even some workers died. But I never did. But apparently, they put the tests (minus the radiation one) on other children. I learned this from Sermon, who made it his mission to keep me company. He was the one who brought me my meals. He even went so far as to learn my favorites and how I liked them cooked. He must have had a little girl at home or at one point. Which got me thinking, and he been forced to lose his daughter to Banacheck? Or just a disease? Or did he have a daughter at home? Or a son even?

Even though I made it clear I wouldn't speak, he still talked to me. He told me about how he had grown up on his own. His father had killed his mother and his father was still in jail. And then he told me about how he had always wanted to be a scientist. He also told me about the stuff going on here. And about the giant, alien robot a few floors down. And the cube. Which was actually right blow where I was chained. I was glad for some company. Finally, one day, I spoke to Sermon.

"Do you have a family?" I asked. It was so soft that I feared he hadn't heard. But he just looked shocked.

"Wow… I hadn't expected you to ever speak to me. I feared that you may never speak. But yeah. I do. My wife, Marlenia, and my twin children, Cade and Jade. Jade and Marlenia passed on this last spring. It was in a terrible accident. I've never really liked my job, but it's how I keep my family going. Even helping out those of my relatives far away. I need this job's pay. Or I won't be able to put Cade through high school and college. But I guess that's a long way off, seeing as Cade is only about 2 years elder than you. Jade was your age." Sermon replied. He then seemed to think of something. "What about you? Your name? Any siblings?" he asked.

I felt my eyes water a little bit. How long had I been here? Surly more than a day. How old was I? How old was Sermon's son? I no longer knew these things and I knew I would no longer care eventually. I also knew that I was losing my memories. My last birthday was blurry. I _hated_ this place. "Well… Um… My name is… Is…" my eyes widened. What _was_ my name? I know I had one, but why couldn't I remember it?! "I… I've… I've forgotten…" I whispered. Tears slipped down my face. Sermon frowned.

"I'm sure you'll remember! I know, how about we think up names for each letter of the alphabet! That might help, right?" he said.

I thought it over. After a while I nodded. But I knew one thing for sure. "I know my name starts with an M and ends with an L." I told him. Sermon nodded.

So we continued to think up names. It wasn't until he suggested "Morel", that I remembered. Mariel Alice Witwicky was my name and I had two, triplet siblings. Samuel James Witwicky and Yomi Mallei Witwicky. I remembered my mommy and daddy and how much I missed them. I told Sermon everything. How much my siblings' fights bothered me at times. How much it aggravated me when Sam would wake me in the middle of the night with a prank. How I usually had weird dreams. Everything I could remember, I told James. Except my age. Because I didn't know how long I had been here. I sighed. "How long have I been here?" I finally asked.

Sermon looked like he was struggling to tell me. Like he feared how I would react, but he finally did so. "Well… You said your birthday was June 29th, correct? Well… It _is_ June 29th. Today. You've been in here for almost a full year…" Sermon told me.

Tears fell. Hot, salty, angry, sorrowful tears fell from my silver-blue eyes like never before. A year? A year had been stolen from me? And it I was here any longer… I'd forget my family completely! I knew I would! "… What do I do now, Sermon?" I asked so quietly that I again feared he hadn't heard.

He looked at me with kind, gentle, and caring hazel blue eyes. Ones that kinda reminded me of Sam. Or Daddy. I was turning six today, and I wouldn't be celebrating it. Sermon gave me a knowing, sympathetically look. "Well… I guess you could start by calling me by my first name. James. James Sermon is my name, but you can just call me James. And the best you can do is… Well, hold out until you find a way to escape, I guess." James told me.

I nodded. _I just wish it were so simple… But I guess I'm special if I've survived this far…_ I thought. After James left, I looked at the ceiling. I wondered what my parents were doing then. Were they and Sam and Yomi okay? Are they grieving? Then a more chilling question popped into my mind. _Do they think I'm… dead?_ I asked myself silently. The dam broke. And I began to cry. I cried harder than any other time in my life. And I knew who was to blame. That _Banacheck_ was to blame. He tore me from my home, my mother, my father, my sister, and my brother. And I _hated him_. If I was forced to grow up here, I would make sure that on the day of my escape, he would _pay_. And pay with his very _life_. Even if I have to kill him _myself_. I would _not_ let him continue these experiments! Not if I could help it! I giggled a little. Yes. I would have _fun_.

I didn't see anyone until about 4 months later. It had been over a year since I had been in this place, and the first sign of life came four months after I last saw James. When I door opened, I saw the two I hated most in this place. Banacheck and Simmons. I cared not for their first names. I just hated them. I glared as fiercely as I could, which still made Simmons take a step towards the door. I allowed myself to inwardly smirk. Yes, if I was going to be stuck here, I would have some _fun_. And I just found the _perfect toy_ to _torture_.

"You do know why we are here, correct?" Banacheck asked.

"New experiment?"

"Yes. But, this will be different. You see… We've found some alien metal within a pod used by the NBEs to get here. And I've also found alien bones. Which means Earth has been in _terrible _trouble for a long time. And if our "experiment" is successful, you'll be our new super soldier. One whose mission is to protect Earth at all costs!" Banacheck replied.

I growled low in my throat. Me? Protect _them_? Nah. I'll leave 'em to the NBEs instead. I don't feel like saving _their_ behinds. The rest of Earth? Maybe. We'll see. "So… Most likely I'll forget my friends, family, and my entire life." I summed up. I gave him a "do you take me for a fool?" face. No way was I going to do _that_.

"Yes. But anything you _learned_ over the years will be safe. Speech, walking, important things like that and mathematics, etc. But you will most likely not remember things that all children go through."

"Essentially, I won't know what painting, friends, family, love, happiness and etc. is." I summed up.

"Yes."

"I hate you. And when I get the chance, I'll probably rip your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can watch me tear out your stomach." I said.

Banacheck only laughed. "When you are our super soldier, you will _obey_ me, so forget that sill and stupid notion!" Banacheck said, laughing.

Two of Banacheck's "henchmen" came and roughly grabbed me. I growled and struggled. I would _not_ go easily! I would not bow to these _fools_! Kicking, yelling, screaming, I struggled. I even managed to nail one where it "counts". He buckled over and I bit the other guy hard. I was free and I ran. I ran quickly to where I was told the cube was. Thankfully, the halls were empty. I reached the room and hid behind a wall sticking out near the Cube. I panted as I slid to the floor to rest and sit. My lips tilted into a smile.

"Yeah, I've never fought fair, so why should that change now?" I asked in a low whisper. I listened. Nothing. Not a single footstep. No vibrations in the floor of pounding footsteps. I listened harder. Shouts. But they were in the distant and soon they were gone as well. I peeked out of my hiding place. It was deserted. I looked for cameras. And that confused me. No cameras? What kind of secret facility is this?

Slowly, I emerged and walked in front of the Cube. I looked at it in wonder. How could an alien that built this be a threat? They were obviously intelligent, but who says that their evil? Looking around, I saw a ladder. It was one that was like at the airport. I wheeled it over with much difficulty. After about 30 or more minutes, I had it right where I wanted it. "That was actually easier than I thought." I murmured quietly. I climbed up.

The Cube was large. So large, in fact, that they must have built this place around it! It was also plainly obvious because part of the Cube was stuck in the wall behind it. I reached out and traced many of the runes on it. They somehow seemed familiar. But that was impossible. I was only a six-year-old little kid with the mindset and speech of a 13-year-old. Which still confused me. But I didn't care. I'm not sure why, but I was compelled to hum my favorite Disney tune. So I hummed "Once Upon a December" from _Anastasia_ (A/N: Which I don't own!). It was my favorite. It just… Clicked with me I guess. _"Dancing bears, painted wings."_ I sung softly. As I sang, I swore the Cube began to glow. As my tracing came to the point of the Cube in front of my face, a shock downloaded something into me. I say downloaded because there is no other explanation.

The electrical charge I got had enough force to make me stumble a little. What had just happened? I shook my head to clear it. That was weird. Suddenly, things I shouldn't know bombarded me. NBEs were really called Cybertronians. They were Autonomous Robotic Organisms from a planet called Cybertron. They were currently at war with themselves and have divided into two factions. The Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots fought for the freedom of all sentient beings while the Decepticons looked to rule everything. And the leader of the Decepticons was right here. In a hanger a few hangers away. His designation- err… What? Oh, name was Megatron. (_Da heck?_) The leader of the Autobots, called Optimus Prime, was both his elder twin and worst enemy (_I can see how a Romeo and Juliet story would play in that…_). Then there was a lot of other… Err… Data. But as soon as I got it, I forgot it.

I opened my eyes, (_When had I closed them?_), and looked around. That was way too strange. Suddenly, I heard a voice. It resonated around the room. The voice was a sweet as a melody. _"Child, this day I have granted you knowledge that no other human has known. You have shown yourself worthy throughout your life. No matter how short. Soon you will forget who you were, but those memories shall not be lost. I shall hold them with me, so that you never lose them. But I cannot return them until you've reached your Coming of Age time. Seeing as you are merely six that shall be when you are 18. Your life is about to change drastically. But I ask that you spare the ones known as Simmons and Banacheck this once. If only so that events shall play out."_ The voice, female, told me.

I looked around. Then to the Cube. Could it? But that was both impossible and stupid! … But still…. I sighed. This was going to be difficult. "So… You're saying that I can't fight this… "Super Soldier" thing, but I won't be controlled?"

_"Yes. I shall make sure that no harm comes to you, my child."_

"_Your_ child? Why did you call me "your child"? I don't understand." I told the voice.

_"And you won't for a while. Do not worry, you will one day understand. Though it may take a while." _The voice told me.

I sighed. "Okay." I replied. I traced one of the symbols one last time before I left to surrender to my fate. If I had looked back, I would've seen something. I would've seen a woman who was smiling while crying, and looking my direction. As if she were both sad and happy that she had met me. Why, I'll never know. After all, I didn't look back. I kept walking and walked right out the door. Unaware that I was about to change the fate of many. All I knew was that I had just sealed my fate.

* * *

><p>Ari: I'm pretty sure you've all noticed that I have reduced the chapter titles to two-three words. Meaning the which chapter and it's name. So actually three-four words at a time, maybe more. But they aren't long. This is because I just feel better. And I pick words that will describe the chapter or what the main part of the chapter his. This one is highlighting Mariel's hatred for Banacheck. And for those that have yet to figure it out because you're not the brightest in the crayon box, well this will be completely young Mariel's POV. Just like most stories. There will be a few that aren't in her POV for one reason or another.<p>

Little Mariel: *puppy eyes* Review plz?


	3. Changes

Ari: Here's the second/third chapter to "Transformers: Not Quite Human". I hope you readers are enjoying this story. *smiles*

**Disclaimer: I only own Yomi, Mariel, James, and Cade. Transformers and it's characters belong to their owners. Which revolve around Michael Bay and Hasbro. If there are any others, then just know this- I ONLY OWN MY OCS! Bye. Oh- I forgot, I also do not own the briefly mentioned song in the last chapter or the movie it is from. Those belong to their owners/creators as well.**

A/N: I forgot to mention-

_"Singing/AllSpark talking"_

**"Cybertronian"** (You'll see why I'm adding this in a few chapters)

"**Deadly voice**"

"**ENRAGED SHOUT**"

_**Family Bond**_

"Speech"

_Thought_

(A/N: Author Note)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Transformers: Not Quite Human<span>_**

**Chapter Two: Changes**

After the incident, I was thrown into a cage. And actual cage. It had a glass wall that was reinforced by metal bars on the outside. The bars reminded me of a jail cell. The glass had holes in it so that I could actually breathe. I glared at the walls. I knew what the voice said, but I really had the urge to kill at least _something_! I couldn't just lie down and take it! But I knew there was nothing I could do either. I sighed as I leaned against the walls of my cage. I hated it here. I wanted to go _home_.

As the minutes passed, I tried to find something to do. That's when I noticed it. A mouse. In my cage. I growled lowly. I barely registered the sound as my ears somehow picked up the heartbeat of the little creature. I had yet to eat for about 4 days for some reason, so I was hungry. I crouched and circled behind it. Carefully, I crept upon it. As soon as I was in pouncing range, I pounced and it squeaked in pained shock. Quicker than I could blink, my head struck down and I broke it's fragile neck with my teeth. It was then that what happened registered. I backed up and looked in shock. W-what had just happened?

Looking at my hands, I let out a surprised squeal. No wonder it had squeaked in pain! M-my fingers had begun to become _claws_! But how? Why? I whimpered. I wanted to go home. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. _What would Mommy, Daddy, Sammy, and Yomi think?_ I knew that they might not accept me as I was. So, as weirded out as I was, I settled on my meager mouse meal. After eating everything, I looked at the small bones. They reminded me of those candy cigarettes. What would they taste like? I gingerly picked up a tiny bone, which seemed to be leaking something. I put my tongue under it, and the drop made me blink in surprise. It tasted like a mixture of milk, chocolate, and something sweet. And, I liked it. I put the bone to my mouth and bit off a piece. My eyes widened. It _was_ like a bone candy! Looked like a candy cigarette, but had many tastes like a candy bone!

After finishing off my "meal", I yawned. Licking my lips, I got on all fours, which didn't seem so weird, and I did what cats did. I circled the pile of hey I was to sleep on and then laid down. I sighed as I curled up like a dog and watched the only see through part of my cage. I was beginning to get lonely. Where was James? I missed him. It was a little hard to admit, seeing as I still had my daddy, but James was beginning to become a second father to me. A small, inaudible sigh left my lips. Life would only get harder from here, it seemed.

As the days rolled by, I learned that I was changing fast. Whatever that shock I had received did, it obviously did trigger something. A change. In me. I was looking less human by the day, and more draconic. Whenever I got the chance, I pounced on mice for my meals. This was because they had stopped bringing me food. It seemed as though I no longer existed to them. Which confused me. But I shrugged it off.

One day, I woke to three things. One, James was back, but not allowed _in_ my cage. I pouted at that. Two, I had _wings_! Three, I had a _tail_! I could barely contain my excitement. When I escaped this wretched place, I would _fly_! Surely Mommy and Daddy wouldn't turn me out just because I was changing. After all, I _had_ been experimented on! James just laughed as I bounced all over the place. He had stopped calling me Mariel in favor of a new nickname that meant a lot coming from him.

"Easy, Girl!" James laughed. I grinned.

Yes, others would be insulted at being called "girl". But that was because to them it meant things like "maggot", "idiot", "child", etc. But to me it meant differently. It meant "friend", "daughter", and "sister". Okay, maybe not that last one, but hey! It works for me! I was beginning to enjoy my life. Though it was short lived when Banacheck came for a visit. I growled at him as he looked at me with unfeeling eyes. I really, really, _really_ hated Banacheck. He was at the top of my "I Hate"/"Those I Think Should Parish" list. Simmons was right below him. I hated them with all my being.

"I've decided something. James, you may keep up your regular visits as it keeps her docile, but do not bring her food. Nor water. I want to see how she fairs. Observe and write down her habits now that she's changed. I want to know as much as possible!" Banacheck, in my opinion –and probably James'-, barked.

As Banacheck left, I stuck out my tongue at him as James glared. James sighed before smiling at me. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." James assured me. His gentle smile was all the reassurance I needed.

I purred as I lounged that day. Things were okay so far. But, I knew that a darker storm was ahead. But I intended to look fear in the eyes and scare it away. After all, I was never afraid of the Boogieman. Especially not Oogie Boogie and Pitch Black! And I had never feared Other Mother nor any of those old Halloween villains! Nothing could scare me! … Except being trapped in a room with no windows, alone, in the absolute dark. That was the only thing I'd ever fear. And it would never happen! … Unless… Unless I was forgotten here and S7 (as I learned this facility was called Sector Seven) was shut down. But that was highly unlikely.

Once again lying down, only this time no one was around, I sighed. Everyone had gone home for the night. I looked mostly human, except with draconic feet and hands and wings and a tail. A steady 'drip, drip, drip' caught my attention. I looked for the source and saw a puddle at the corner of my cage. I got up on my hind legs and walked over. Crouching, I looked at my reflection in the relatively large puddle. Before, my thoughts had blocked out the sound, but now I knew that I had a natural water source.

But, my reflection made me begin to doubt if I should ever escape. My ears were not pointed, but my eyes _had_ changed. They were now in the shape of a dragons. I looked around and spotted something. Not a few feet away from a low hole in my cage was a measuring tape. I could use that! I walked over and reached my arm out. I didn't remember my arms being that long, but I garbed it. Walking to a wall, I managed to set it up. Um, but it fell. I needed something like tape.

That's when I remembered that a strong spider web might work. But where would I-? I set it back up to see how I would want it when I felt a tingle in my tail. I looked down and gasped. My tail had slightly split and I noticed a sticky substance. Maybe? I had to at least try, I knew. So I ran my tail over the measuring tape horizontally. I smiled as I saw the webbing. After putting it in a few more places (and managing the fly so I could get the full thing out), I measured myself. Marking my place with my hand, I turned around. I blinked. That couldn't be right. I was only nearing seven! I couldn't be 4'4" yet! Then I remembered. I was changing. Of course I'd be taller. After all, my legs and feet aren't fully human anymore.

The days passed and turned to weeks and weeks to months. Before long, my 7 birthday came and went. James kept coming to visit and I grew even more. But I began to see if I could do anything else. I learned new things. I could make webbing with my tail and my wrists, I could fly, and I could jump higher, and do other things. I was very flexible and athletic. More of my abilities included levitating things, teleporting (though I never tried to break out. That wouldn't end well), and telepathy. I knew the last part because I tried it with James. I was bored so I reached out with my mind and accidentally startled him.

Soon I turned my mind to shapeshifting. Perhaps I could manipulate my form. And it turned out I could. I changed into a few things. A wolf, bat, cat, tiger, lion, hyena, panther, etc. I even turned into copies of people. I was bored when Banacheck had his back to me and was briefing some new scientists. I had smirked at them and shifted into a Banacheck copy. I then proceeded to mock him. When he turned to see what they were looking at, I was in my now natural form looking bored. And giving him my "evil eye". I think he was suspicious, but he never really found out. Otherwise he would've brought out his electrical whip to whip me. He'd done it before when he caught me doing something that he found "bad".

I knew that Banacheck hated me as much as I hated him. Though I believe I hate him more. After all, it was _he_ who took me from _my_ home, not the other way around. And I would one day get out of this forsaken place. Even if I had to kill to get out! But, I would never, _ever_ hurt James. He was the reason I still had a reason to live. As long as his heart beat, I knew why I was alive. Even if I lost the rest of my memories, at I'd still have him! No matter what. And I wouldn't let anyone harm him if I could help it!

My eight birthday came and went. Three years I'd been here. Three years and I was the size of a thirteen year old in my hybrid form, as I came to call it. I usually was in my normal human form though, which had just reached the height of 4'5". I was just over the average height, nothing too bad. James still came to visit, though I had yet to see him today. My ears picked up something. Breathing. Shallow, scared, shocked, awed breathing. _Right outside my cage_. My heart skipped a beat. How had I missed the footsteps?! I turned my head and my silver-blue eyes looked with captivating and startling green eyes…

* * *

><p>Ari: Sorry if this chapter seemed shorter than others. I just wanted to wait one more chapter before Cade came in and I also wanted to let ya know that Mariel didn't go unscathed completely from that "download" the AllSpark gave her.<p>

Little Mariel: Please review! *cute smile*


	4. Friend

Ari: Hey. Ok, I'm updating this one now. *sighs* I'm really, really sorry about the leave of absence I had.

**Disclaimer: I only own Yomi, Mariel, James, and Cade. Transformers and it's characters belong to their owners. Which revolve around Michael Bay and Hasbro. If there are any others, then just know this- I ONLY OWN MY OCS! Bye. Oh- I forgot, I also do not own the briefly mentioned song in the last chapter or the movie it is from. Those belong to their owners/creators as well.**

A/N: I forgot to mention-

_"Singing/AllSpark talking"_

**"Cybertronian"** (You'll see why I'm adding this in a few chapters)

"**Deadly voice**"

"**ENRAGED SHOUT**"

_**Family Bond**_

"Speech"

_Thought_

(A/N: Author Note)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Transformers: Not Quite Human<strong>_

**"Friend"**

* * *

><p>I stared at the person who had entered my room. They stared back. After a moment, they looked away. I took the opportunity to look them over. The person was a boy about 2 years elder than myself. He had shaggy, short dirty blond hair. Similar a friend that I've forgotten the name of. His bright, captivating, yet startling emerald green eyes were wide as he looked at me. His skin was lighter than James. I noticed that a few of this boys feature's were like James's. Was this James's son, Cade?<p>

"W-what are you?" he whispered, probably not realizing that I could understand him.

"Mariel." I said my name. It was one of the few words that I could still speak verbally, since tests were still going on. My throat was damaged from screaming and smoke inhalation.

The boy looked surprised. "M-Mariel? I-is that your name?" he asked curiously, slowly inching closer.

I walked right up to the glass and nodded. I then tilted my head to the side. I pointed at him with a clawed digit. He blinked. He then seemed to realize what I was asking. "W-what's my name? C-C-." he tried. He paused, took a breath and calmed himself down. "I'm Cade. Cade Sermon." he said more steadily, though he still seemed cautious.

I smiled at him. "Cade." I pointed at him. "Mariel." I pointed at me. Then I pointed at a picture of James that James had left. "James." I pointed from the photo to Cade. "James. Father. Cade." I said.

Cade's mouth dropped open. "You know my dad?!" he asked, shocked.

I nodded, still smiling. "James friend." I said. I was happy to finally have met James's son.

Before long, Cade and I were talking. Well, more like I was finding ways to reply to Cade. It was hard, but I managed it. But I was saying more and more words. I was slowly regaining my voice! I was very happy. I knew I should've been sad, but I had a friend. Who can be sad when they make a new friend? I know that I couldn't. As we talked, I found myself growing attached to Cade. He was nice. I liked him.

Eventually, Cade had to go. He promised he'd be back to visit, though. I hoped he would keep that promise. When James came around to visit me, I practically ran into the wall of my cage. "JAMES!" I cried happily. I was so happy that I was making a bit of a mess of my straw bed.

"Woah!" James laughed. "What's got you excited?" he asked.

"Met son!" I cried.

James blinked before realizing what I meant. "You met my son? That's great, Girl." he said with a smile.

"I speak better!" I said.

James's smile widened. "He's re-teaching you how to speak? That's great." he replied.

James sat there, listening as I babbled about my conversation with his son. And as I did, I forgot more and more about going home. About escaping. About leaving all of this behind forever. That's when it occurred to me. _What if they're just trying to brain wash me?_ But I soon forgot it. I was content. I felt safe. I liked feeling safe.

As days came and went, most of my time was spent talking to Cade and James. Every now and again Simmons would pop in and out. Probably on Banacheck's orders. Not that I cared. Simmons wasn't my problem. At least, not yet.

* * *

><p>I was alone. No one had visited for about 3 days. But I wasn't worried. I needed the time to think. I could barely remember anything. I sighed and looked around, bored. I stretched, cracking my back all along my spine. I laid down and began to just doze. The day had been crawling by a lot slower than the others. I wondered why, but didn't really care. Nothing seemed to hold my attention today.<p>

The door opened and I lifted my head, looking over. Banacheck strode over to my cage. He stood before it, his cold brown eyes looked at me. It was liking he was calculating my worth or something. The thought made me lash my tail and growl at him. He seemed pleased with whatever conclusion he just came to and smirked. "Well... It seems you're ready. Perfectly healthy and all." he mused before turning and leaving.

I blinked. _And the point of that was?_ I thought bitterly. I shook my head and curled up. James and Cade were my friends, right? That meant that they would always care about me, right? The more I thought about it, the more I began to forgive Banacheck and Simmons and the scientists. That's what James and Cade would say I should do. That it was the right thing. So, I would do it. No matter how much I hated the thought. A sigh left me as I ascended into sleep.

A few weeks passed. Cade and James never showed. I was left alone. I woke up one night, probably near midnight. I looked around wildly. "Cade? James?" I called. No answer. I whimpered, scared. Why weren't they coming? Where were they? I felt so alone. Eventually, something I hadn't said in a while passed through my throat. "... Mommy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! That's done. *salutes* See y'all next chapter!<strong>

**Reviews tend to motivate me.**


End file.
